


Wolf and Fox

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alectrix, Animagus, Auror!Alecto, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Bellatrix breaks the news to Alecto she’s an unregistered animagus.





	Wolf and Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an excercise in a group I’m in about dialogue. It’s dumb, short, and cute. Perfect for the murder girlfriends... *shrugs*
> 
> Isn’t beta read. Just grammarly.

It had been a long day at the office, and instead of anything eventful, it was a day full of paperwork. Alecto walked into her flat to find a wolf with dark black fur and grey eyes stalking around waiting for her. She blinked and froze in place, watching the wolf pace back and forth.

She said nothing for minutes, merely watching. The wolf did nothing else except pace and stare. The stare itself had a familiarity about it, and it peered deep into her. She’d seen it many times before, in battle, and bed.

“Damn it Bella!” Alecto snapped. “For Merlin’s sake would you sit down.”

Bellatrix raised her eyes and glared at her, but followed the command. Alecto sighed and rubbed her temples. “Nod your head if you’re registered as an animagus,” she said.

Her girlfriend did no such thing and instead growled, flattening her ears.

“Fantastic. Another thing I have to keep quiet about.” Alecto turned on her heels to find a drink in the kitchen, when Bellatrix sprung up, and tackled her into the wooden floor. “Merlin you’re heavy, Bella.”

“That’s rude,” Bellatrix teased, shifting back into her human form. She nuzzled against Alecto, keeping her pinned down. “It’ll help with the war, recon, and escaping your coworkers. May I remind you, you’re also unregistered, miss auror.” She kissed Alecto’s cheek and rolled off her. 

“One day this will all be over and I won’t have to walk in knives around everyone.” Alecto pushed herself up, dusting off her auror uniform. A smirk formed on her lips as she eyed Bellatrix curling her hair around her fingers. “I have an idea—“

“A terrible one too. You have that look again,” Bellatrix interrupted. Her arms wrapped around Alecto’s waist, and she leaned in. Bellatrix kissed her. “I’m intrigued.” She rubbed her knuckle across Alecto’s cheek.

Alecto blushed and held Bella in her arms. “It’s purely for fun, but how about we find a quiet place, use it as an excuse for recon, and we see just how good of a wolf you are.” She bit her lip and brought their foreheads together. “I do love it when you get that look in your eye. You’re a natural predator.”

She stared back at Alecto, eyes narrowed, and gaze intensely burning at her. Bellatrix was calculating something. Then she pulled away.

“The forest outside Malfoy Manor. Maybe we can even torment Lucius if he’s around.” Bellatrix smirked and kept her gaze on Alecto. A lump formed in her throat.

“A wolf chasing a fox, how cute.”

Bellatrix’s grin widened. “No, a wolf catching a fox.” She snapped her teeth playfully, then leaned forward, grabbed Alecto’s hand, and appirated them away to the forest.

Alecto transformed into a fox with fur as fiery red as her hair and made a break for it, but within minutes was pinned on her back by Bellatrix, snapping her wolffish jaws at her playfully.


End file.
